Once More
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: Holy Rome's still at war, but he's tired of it. He wants to go home to Italy. But he has a job today. After running into a girl who bears stunning resemblance to his lost love, it simply reminds him that he wants to see Italy once more.


Holy Rome kicked a rock as he walked along. War was so _boring!_ You fight, you eat, you sleep, you pray to God you don't get killed. Of course, they were traveling along at the moment searching for a place to stay the night. Oh, and putting up and taking down camp was absolutely mind numbing. It took a while and you did it so much-

"Holy Rome!"

He heard a soldier calling for him, but when he turned around, everything disappeared all of a sudden into blackness.

…

_Oh, great. Am I dead? Please tell me I'm dead._

"You're not dead!"

_Wonderful._

"Thank God!"

The soldiers looked over him happily as Holy Rome cracked open an eye. "You were attacked, but we fought them off."

Holy Rome looked around. "Where am I?"

"There was a town nearby and a family took you in since you were wounded. Nice folks."

"Is he awake?" A young girl with auburn hair peeked in, blinking her big gold eyes shyly. "My mama wants to know."

"Italy!" Holy Rome sat up too suddenly and a sharp pain made him clutch his side. "Wha…What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she replied. She bounded over and waved. "I've heard of Italy. It's a pretty land. My mama used to live there, but now we live here in Austria."

"Ah…I'm sorry," Holy Rome apologized. "I mistook you for another girl. What's your name?"

"Maria," she answered. "What's your name?"

"Holy Rome," he replied. He glanced at the soldiers and they flinched, getting up and taking their leave.

"That's a strange name!" she giggled.

Now that Holy Rome took a good look at her, she didn't look _exactly_ like Italy. Her hair was a bit longer, down to her shoulders, and she held it back with a black headband. Her dress was blue instead of green and her eyes were open. But other than that, the resemblance was stunning.

"Are you feeling alright?" Maria asked. "I can get you some water."

"No, that's fine," Holy Rome declined. "Thanks, though."

Awkward silence.

"Um, where are you from?" Maria asked.

"Around Austria," he hedged.

Then, for no particular reason, it hit him: He was in Austria. Near Austria's house. He was _thisclose_ to Italy! But he couldn't see her… Not like this. He'd go to her being the victor of the war.

"Is it a nice place?"

Holy Rome stared at her. "Eh?"

"Where you're from?" Maria rested her head on the edge of the bed and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful," he answered. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Did I cause any trouble?"

"Hm?"

"Like, did you taking me in interrupt something?"

"No, not at all." Maria sat next to him on the bed. "Did you say I looked like someone?"

Holy Rome flinched. "N-No."

"C'mon!" Maria shoved him playfully. "You can tell me. I'm missing my papa. He's off on a trip for trade."

"Uh…" Holy Rome looked away. "It's this girl I had to go away from for a while. And I'm not sure if I'm ever going to see her again."

"Seriously?" Maria huffed, crossing her arms. "That's not right. For what reason?"

"War," Holy Rome muttered.

Maria blinked. "But you're just a kid."

"It's complicated."

"Tell me why!"

"I can't. I don't want to tell a kid. It's stressful."

"You're a kid too!"

"Trust me, I'm a lot older than you."

"Maria!" A pretty woman with tired eyes too old for her face walked in. "Don't pester the poor boy after he almost had a run-in with death. He's probably exhausted."

"Sorry, Mama," Maria apologized.

Maria's mother adjusted the basket under her arm and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry for my daughter. She's quite excitable."

"That's okay," Holy Rome replied hesitantly. "I should be leaving anyway."

"Nooooooo!" Maria shrieked, grabbing his sleeve. "Stay!"

"Maria!" her mother snapped. Maria instantly shut up and let go.

"Thanks for helping me," Holy Rome said, standing up.

Maria pouted but kept her mouth shut.

But it was for the best that he left quickly. Holy Rome didn't need an attachment to a second girl.

"Y'know, I should give you something to remember me by," Maria decided. She took off her headband and shoved it into his hands. "There. And to remember you by…" She eyed his hat.

"Not my hat," Holy Rome groaned, putting a hand on it protectively.

"Jacket?"

"No."

"Scarf?"

"Nope."

"Then what?!" Maria stomped her foot impatiently. "I want something!"

Holy Rome thought for a moment and sighed. He knew she was going to be stubborn about this. "Fine. I'll give you my coat. But _only_ because I have more." He took it off and reluctantly handed it to her.

_Now that I think about it,_ he thought. _I probably should've given something to Italy._

"Excuse me, miss!" A soldier that wasn't his burst in panting. Maria's mother turned to him. "We have a wounded man. Can you please take him in? No one else is willing."

"Do what you want," she huffed. "Move over." She grabbed Holy Rome's arm and pulled him aside, allowing the other man to carry someone in and set him on the bed.

"No way," he gasped.

"What?" Maria moved to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"…That's Italy," Holy Rome sighed.

Italy had on a war uniform: a blue outfit with a red sash and several honorary badges. She didn't look so good either. Breathing heavy with a wound in her stomach.

"I guess she really was a tomboy, wearing boy clothes and all," Holy Rome said to himself. "And she got so much bigger than me…"

"Holy Rome!" One of his traveling companions burst in. "The enemy is advancing! We must move out!"

"But…" Holy Rome frowned. He knew they had to go. Italy could wait. But, still, _something to remember him by._

He removed his hat and set it beside her, sighing.

"Ngh…"

Holy Rome stared as Italy opened her eyes and stared blankly at him.

"I…Italy…" He took her hand and gave her a worried expression.

To his surprise, she laughed weakly. "I really am hurt; I'm hallucinating."

"No, you're not!" Holy Rome said. "I'm really here!"

"…" Italy blinked, but didn't look surprised. I really hate it when I see things."

"But-"

"Leave 'em be," Maria's mom snapped. "I've taken Italy in several times before. Always talking about you and seeing things. Been wounded too many times, if you ask me."

"Oh, so you're that guy," Maria said. "Italy really seems to like you."

"Holy Rome!" a soldier called. "We have to leave! _Now!"_

"I…" He was about to answer, but his voice faltered. He gave Italy a final glance and stepped away. "I'll come see you again. I promise."

With that, he ran out of the home, rejoined his army, and got ready to return to Italy victorious.

***I'm sooo mad! :(**

**Holy Rome: What now?**

**I wanted to use this cute picture, but all the action was off to the side, and it just zoomed in on the middle. I like the picture, I used, but the other one was adorable. It had HRE in bed and Italy (in his dress, of course) jumping on him. LAWLS! :D **

**K bye.***


End file.
